


Sergeant

by lazbobthing



Series: Egg and Dorito Adventures [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Danse is unprepared for Steve, Deacon and Steve meet Paladin Danse, Gen, M/M, The continuing adventures of Egg and Dorito, everyone is amused at Danse's obvious crush, steve is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazbobthing/pseuds/lazbobthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Deacon meet Paladin Danse. Danse is immediately infatuated with Steve, who does look like the Pre-War embodiment of the perfect soldier, and Steve is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sergeant

"Many thanks for your assistance, civilian," Paladin Danse intoned, staring at the masked figure.

The figure reached up, and pulled off his gas mask, revealing a man who looked as if he'd stepped straight from a pre-war military recruitment poster. Tall, with dusky blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and chiseled features, he was not, could not be just another wastelander. He was, and Danse felt his cheeks heating just thinking about it, incredibly handsome.

"Not a civilian, but I suppose the Military doesn't exist anymore, does it ?" The man chuckled to himself, a brief flush crossing his face, as one hand rose to rub the back of his neck.

"Sergeant Steven Rutherford,"  
piped up his companion, a smirk on his face, eyes hidden behind an impressive set of shades.

"Thanks Deacon." The blonde, Steven, replied dryly, shooting his companion an unimpressed look. Deacon shot him two thumbs up, with a cheeky smirk that made Steven roll his eyes, despite the fond smile on his face.

"Why did you help us, if you'll don't mind me asking?" Danse found himself saying, an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach growing at watching their casual camaraderie.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Steven answered automatically, turning back to the Paladin and meeting his gaze head on, his eyes like the sky of the Capital wasteland. 

Danse felt a wave of dizzying want wash over him, and he swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. "I...see. Perhaps you'd be amicable to aiding us further?"

"Of course-" Steven began, only to be interrupted by Deacon, "Yeah, maybe, hey Steve can I talk to you for a minute." 

Danse watched in bewilderment as the shorter man dragged the blonde off with ease, whispering furiously to Steven with a scowl on his lips. 

He caught 'Capital Wasteland' on Deacon's lips, and found himself flushing.

Danse waited anxiously as Steve and Deacon eventually walked back over, a troubled look in Steve's beautiful eyes. He wanted to smack himself almost immediately for that train of thought.

"We'll help anyway we can." Steve gave him a hesitant smile, the scar over his top lip stretching in a way that made some part of Danse want to lick his lips open and kiss him breathless. 

"Excellent. Come inside the Police station and resupply, I'll tell you what we need to do." Danse was proud of himself, his voice didn't crack once and he came off entirely professional.

Steven nodded, and headed inside, Deacon on his heels. As soon as they were inside, he heard Rhys begin to snicker.

"Do not." Danse said flatly, shooting the injured Knight a Look. 

Rhys only laughed harder, and Haylen looked amused as well.

"Was I truly that obvious?" Danse asked despairingly.

"Glaringly so, sir. If it helps, Sergeant Rutherford didn't seem to notice." Haylen offered soothingly.

Danse only closed his eyes and covered his face with a hand, mortified beyond belief.


End file.
